


Seasoned with a little bit of Pepper

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), BAMF Pepper Potts, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, POV Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts Feels, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers Shawarma Scene, Scolding, Secret Relationship, Steve Rogers is confused, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worry, but not really?, i love jarvis, steve is now more confused, the others just don't know its a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: What do you get when you fly a nuke into space and afterwards go eat shawarma without calling the love of your life?You get a very angry Pepper, that's what you get.And what do you get when on top of all of that, you don't inform your team about the potential guest in the tower?Well now you're just in for a very fun night...
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt filled: Pepper Potts/Rescue 
> 
> Card number:3132
> 
> Hey y'all, i'm back with another fanfic. Additionally to the next chapter that will be posted tomorrow, I will post another fanfic on Sunday.  
> Anyway, I was out for the first time in like three months, and im so happy but also the allergies are kicking my butt. I went to the doctor but I won't get new medication until next week Wednesday so that's gonna be a whole lotta fun.  
> My family is driving me crazy and im pretty sure im dying but otherwise im fine, so stay positive! 
> 
> If u have any prompts u might like to see written out, pls leave me a comment with it and I will be sure to write it. I am very bored and I might as well write so yeah, feel free to do so.  
> And with that happy note, I will leave for now...

The battle had ended about three hours ago, and the coma educing shawarma afterwards was eaten.   
Tony had graciously offered his tower to accommodate to everybody, or at least the parts that were still standing. He had given them each a guest room and then disappeared to his own, presumably to take a very long nap. Steve was thankful for it, he didn’t think he could walk another foot. However, sleep would not come easily to him that night. He was definitely exhausted from the battle but somehow he still couldn’t keep his eyes shut.   
The bed was… too comfy.   
It sounded dumb, but in the war he had slept on the ground mostly, and now he was sleeping in a SHIELD issued bed that was everything but comfy. 

It was quiet outside, eerily so. He had always lived in New York but there had never been such silence. Few people were driving, mot still recovering from the shock, the walls were thick and Steve doubted that he would’ve been able to hear a thing even if there had been something going on.   
Finally he found some semblance of sleep, a light one but still. The room was dark, in an artificial sort of way, so Steve had no idea what time it actually was but if he would have to guess, it should be around 6am.   
He turned around, again and then decided to give up. He stood up, and took a quick shower in the ensuite. He was still a little groggy and his muscles ached with every move but it was better than sleeping.   
He was about to open the door, but stopped when he heard a sound. He doubted that anyone was already awake, he needed less sleep than the others and the battle would have taken a toll on everybody.   
There was it again, somebody was walking through the common area. Nobody should be able to enter and it sounded like the person wore heels, nobody had heels on for the battle, not even Natasha and he would bet his Shield that none of the avengers would be walking around in heels right now. It had to be an intruder. Tony hadn’t mentioned any guests, so the intruder was not supposed to be here.   
Before he could look around to possibly take something as a weapon he heard a very girly shriek and a low thunk.  
It sounded as if something, or somebody, had jumped down from somewhere, but that was ridiculous. Voices came from the kitchen, and Steve decided to go out and check. He was Captain America for gods sake, he could overpower just about everybody. 

Steve stepped out of his room quietly, and went towards the origin of the noice. He nearly yelped in surprise, when he finally saw the scene in front of him. Whatever he had expected, that wasn’t it. He git into his ’Captain’ mode, as he analyzed the situation.   
A red headed woman stood in the kitchen, glad in a clearly expensive costume on heels high enough to make Steve groan in sympathy. Her hair that had probably been neat at some point was thoroughly ruffled and her make up cast dark shadows under her eyes. Even though she was clearly anxious, Steve could tell that she was a no nonsense kind of woman in a position of power. She reminded him a bit of Peg-not going there, Steve.   
Opposite to her was Clint, clearly still half asleep, but with the bow in his hand and arrow pointed at the woman. She had to have been the intruder Steve had detected. Curious, she didn’t look like a woman who, well, Steve didn’t really know what he had expected the intruder to want. The only thing he really knew, was that he had to step in right now, or this might ned with a corpse. 

He stepped around the corner that he had hid behind, his hands held up, showing that he was not an enemy. “What’s going on here?“, he said in his best Captain America voice.   
“Finally! I was jus-“ “She’s trying to-“ They talked over each other, and Steve couldn’t understand anything. “Stop, talk one after the other.“   
Both fell silent for a moment. “I heard somebody sneaking around here, doing who knows what and decided to see. Guess who I found?“ Clint’s body was tensed up, his voice pressed. The woman looked enraged, as if that wasn’t the truth at all. “Excuse you! I might not be Tony Stark but I let you know that I can come into my tower to see Tony whenever I want, especially if he just flew a fucking missile into goddamn OUTER SPACE !“ Her voice was dangerously low at the start but got increasingly louder as she went.   
Steve was sure that the end had to have woken up every resident of this tower, and he was right. Not even a ten seconds later, Bruce came down the hallway, followed by Thor. They both looked as if they had just woken up, which Steve supposed was probably true, and they seemed very disoriented.   
“AND WHO MIGHT YOU BE, FAIR LADY“ Thor boomed, his hammer in his hand.   
If they hadn’t woken up from the intruder, Natasha and Tony would surely be awake now, Steve thought. “Listen here, I have no idea who you are, but let me tell you, you don’t want a problem with me. Goddamn Jarvis? Where the hell is Tony?“ The last part was uttered with a look towards the ceiling, making Steve question the sanity of the lady.  
“I’m right here darling“,“Oh, wow, what the hell is going on here?“. 

Tony finally came jogging down the hallway right besides Natasha. He stopped mid walk as he saw the scene in front of him. He slowly stepped towards Clint and calmly tried to put the bow away from the intruder, who Steve still didn’t know the name of.   
“How about we try not to kill my CEO?“   
He tried, and Clint finally let go of the bow. Tony turned to his CEO,   
“Pepper? Can you explain this to me?“ Pepper nodded, shaking all over her body. “I’ve just arrived back here, I took the first flight. I wanted to go see you as you have just flown a MISSILE INTO SPACE!“ Pepper turned to Natasha, “Oh hi Natalie, how nice of you to come visit us.“ She turned again facing the rest of the room,   
“You see, I am in no way an intruder in fact I own this building partially. And again I am here because I want to make sure Tony is alright because he flew a NUKE INTO SPACE!“ 

Steve blushed, that made a hell of a lot of sense actually.   
Of course Tony had people that cared about him, he hadn’t slept in the ice for seventy years and he had just gone on a suicide mission. It was naive to think that he too had nobody. The tension in the room was at least partially resolved.   
“Oh and Tony, you are going to explain why somebody was just trying to shoot me with an arrow, but only after I can chew you out for going on a fucking suicide mission.“ Her voice was sweet but her words let a chill go down Steves back.   
Then in one swift move she grabbed Tony by the ear and pulled him down the hallway. He could still hear their voice though. It was actually highly entertaining if it hadn’t been such a horrible experience.   
“Tony, I get that you need to play the hero a lot, but tell me one, one goddamn reason that you could just throw the thing through without going in too? And I saw that you called me and I missed it and actually what the fuck Tony, I can’t believe…“   
the hissed scolding suddenly stopped in favor of noises that made Steve blush to his ears.   
There was definitely a lot less talking involved. Which confused him even more, because he had actually thought that they were business associates, which obviously wasn’t the truth at least not only. 

Steve turned away from the not-conversation and looked around the room. Clint was in some kind of shock, Thor and Bruce still looked as confused as Steve felt and Natasha just looked amused.  
He shook his head and opened the fridge, he might as well make some food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the introduction of Jarvis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill: artificial intelligence 
> 
> Hey y'all, so here is the second chapter.  
> I will be posting another fanfic tomorrow and maybe later today, as you might or might not now im trying to post fifty fics in the span of aa year, which ends on June 19th sooooo yeah, I will be posting more. Again if any of you have any prompts for me, im open and I will guarantee a fic in no more than a week after the prompt bc I am very very bored and not against new ideas.   
> So anyway, I hope you'll like it!

They still were in the kitchen/common room when Tony and Pepper came back five hours later both covered in a lot of hickeys. Tony wasn’t a big man, but even next to him Pepper looked petite, Steve could understand the need for the high shoes, not that she needed them to look threatening, she could do that all on her own and if Steve hadn’t faced alien gods yesterday he might even have been a little afraid. She looked the tiniest bit awkward, walking in but a mask of cool nonchalance quickly wiped that away. “It has come to my attention that Pepper was threatened by Robin Hood over there.“ Tony pointed at Clint, who had the decency to look down sheepishly.   
“That can not happen, like ever. So for future reference, this is Pepper Potts. She is the most amazing woman in the world, sorry Natashalie, CEO of my company, and my girlfriend. “ He exaggerated a bow, waving towards Pepper who blushed but waved. She straightened her jacket 

“Yes, exactly. I can overlook the incident of this morning but you will be thrown out of the tower should such a thing happen ever again. Nonetheless, I am happy to see that you would defend the tower if our own security system failed, but I assure you it doesn’t, so you might as well calm down a bit. Nobody is going to enter, who is not supposed to enter.   
JARVIS makes sure of that, don’t you?“ She looked towards the ceiling again.   
Steve worried for her sanity a bit, maybe being together with Tony had made her go crazy, he could understand that a little. He nearly jumped a foot into the air when the ceiling answered.   
“Of course I do, to the best of my very great abilities.“

“Wh- What is that?“ Steve stammered, a bit ashamed of the shakiness of his voice.   
Tony laughed a little, as Pepper smacked him over the head “Tony! Did you not tell them about Jarvis? What exactly did you even do, last night?“

“I have no idea, I kinda blacked out after the battle.“ He didn’t even look like it bothered him. “The voice you just heard is Jarvis, he is a he, and the artificial intelligence that runs this place. I have him every where I go, and if you ever need anything in this tower, you only have to ask Jarvis, he can do just about everything.“ 

“AH, IS THE MIGHTY JARVIS THE SPIRIT OF THIS PALACE?“ Thor apparently had no indoor voice, which was actually very headache inducing. 

Tony’s forehead crinkled. “No Goldilocks, he is not a spirit. I programmed him about ten or so years ago? Isn’t that right, Jarvis?“ Tony didn’t look up, which made Steve think, that Jarvis might not even be in the ceiling, as he had suspected before.  
“The very first version of myself went fully online on the 13th of July 1992 at 3:04am in Mr Starks California mansion.“ If Steve wasn’t so sure, that machines even advanced ones like JARVIS, didn’t have emotions he might have thought that JARVIS sounded happy about it, or at least fond.   
Tony nodded proudly, “Thats right, JARVIS is my 90s baby, aren’t you?“ Steve had no idea what that was, but he actually didn’t really want to know. “As I do not possess a corporal body, it would be factually incorrect to call me a baby. However I was, what could be described as born, in the 90s.“ Again with the emotions, “AH, SO HE IS YOUR OFFSPRING, OH MAN OF IRON“   
Tony was about to try and no doubt explain it again in too much technological jargon, but Pepper stopped him. He would have to note that for later, at least there was somebody who could shut him up.   
“So, now that introduction are made, I have gotten more than one request from Director Fury for you to meet for the debriefing. I would like you to remind him that I am no longer your P.A and that I am not the person he has to message if he wants to talk with you. I have a company to lead.“   
Tony nodded seriously, “I will make sure of that.“ He was about to go back down the hallway towards his bed, but Pepper held him back.   
“Oh no Mr.Stark, you are going to the debriefing with the rest of them. I don’t want to be bothered anymore.“   
Tony nodded again, “Fine, I will go meet the creepy pirate again.“ Steve stood up,“Right, I was just about to say something anyway, suit up, a car will wait for us outside in about thirty minutes.“ There was a lot of groaning and moaning, but nobody actually said anything against it.   
As Steve observed the rest of his new team he couldn’t help but smile. 

Maybe the future wasn’t so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it? Any thoughts comments or prompts? Than pls leave a comment down below I crave social interaction during this quarantine!   
> See you later today/tomorrow   
> bye,   
> Vio

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Did u like it? Any additional thoughts or comments? Have a prompt for me? than pls leave a comment down below!  
> I will return tomorrow to post the other chapter.  
> Bye,  
> Vio


End file.
